Une journée comme une autre
by Abeille
Summary: La vie quotidienne a ses avantages, vous ne pensez pas ? En tout cas, Gaius aime beaucoup la sienne.


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Bonne Fête Nationale aux belges qui passeraient par là ^^.**

 **Listelia étant la seule à m'avoir réclamé cet oneshot, il m'a semblé normal qu'elle en choisisse le personnage central. ^^. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Une journée comme une autre**

C'est avec un grognement caractéristique que le vieux médecin ouvrit un oeil par la faute des rayons du soleil naissant. Soupirant, il se releva tout de même, mieux valait ne pas perdre une seconde : la journée s'annonçait chargée.

D'abord faire bouillir de l'eau afin de pouvoir préparer le thé et le porridge qui composerait leur petit déjeuner une fois ses ablutions finies. Une routine quelque peu machinale mais efficace.

Une fois le repas prêt, Gaius se dirigea presque sans conviction vers la chambre de son protégé. Nul doute qu'il serait encore en train de dormir. Ça ne valait plus la peine d'espérer le contraire.

Merlin avait bien trop de corvées journalières pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un grand nombre d'heure de sommeil qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas à sa disposition puisqu'il passait souvent une partie de la nuit à étudier son livre de magie et à s'entraîner. Attitude que Gaius approuvait sans s'empêcher de la réprouver en même temps. Aucun autre moment n'aurait mieux convenu que la nuit pour faire de la magie à Camelot, mais en même temps sa conscience de médecin lui rappelait que le jeune sorcier devait faire attention à sa santé.

\- Merlin, debout ! Tu vas être en retard chez Arthur !

Une chevelure brune sortit des draps et une voix pâteuse lui répondit qu'il arrivait. Il ne fallut guère que cinq minutes pour que le jeune homme ne sorte en claquant la porte pour avaler rapidement son porridge et partir à son poste en courant.

Gaius secoua la tête, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Cette scène était habituelle, mais elle avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur. Il prit son temps pour achever son repas, faire la vaisselle, ranger ce qui devait l'être avant de vérifier avec attention son sac de tournée, se rappelant machinalement ses patients du moment et leur pathologie.

De la pommade d'arnica, des potions cicatrisantes, de l'infusion de saule … des bandages, de quoi faire des emplâtres, le nécessaire de couture, oui tout y était. Le médecin referma son sac et le mit en bandoulière avant de quitter ses appartements.

-0-0-0-

Il faisait beau, bien que frais, mais heureusement ces vêtements étaient fait d'un tissu bien épais qui le protégeait des morsures du froid, aussi sa tournée se fit fort agréablement. Gaius constata avec plaisir que ses patients se remettaient et qu'aucune catastrophe n'avait eu lieu depuis la veille.

Un cri le tira de ses pensées alors qu'il regagnait le château. Un cri suivi de pleurs déchirant.

Le vieil homme se retourna et aperçut une petite fille qui venait de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle se tenait le pied en poussant des pleurs déchirant. En quelques pas, le médecin s'agenouilla près d'elle, caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser avant de lui demander de le laisser examiner sa blessure.

La mère arriva entre temps et l'aida à calmer sa fille pendant qu'il tâtait la cheville de l'enfant. Elle hurla fort à propos.

\- C'est cassé, je vais devoir remettre en place, puis il faudra maintenir avec une attelle afin d'immobiliser le pied le temps que l'os se ressoude. J'appliquerais un cataplasme de consoude qu'il faudra renouveler régulièrement. Je ne peux pas faire cela ici, il va falloir la transporter chez vous.

La mère hocha la tête, tandis qu'un de ses voisins venait l'aider à porter la fillette jusque dans sa maison, toute proche. Une fois la fillette, Sophie s'il avait bien entendu sa mère, installée sur une des paillasses, Gaius déposa son sac et en sortit ce dont il aurait besoin. Des bandages propres et prêt à l'emploi, des petits morceaux de bois qui serviraient d'attelles, la poudre de consoude que Merlin avait ramassée et préparée sous ses ordres et de la pâte argileuse furent soigneusement alignés sur la table.

Le médecin réclama de l'eau et prépara soigneusement le cataplasme avant de rejoindre la petite qui sanglotait doucement.

\- Sophie, c'est cela ?

La petite tête aux grand yeux bruns et aux nattes châtains hocha la tête doucement en se frottant les yeux d,une main, alors que de l'autre elle serrait une petite poupée de chiffon que sa mère venait de lui donner, sans doute pour la consoler.

\- Je vais remettre ton pied en place. Ça veut dire que je vais tirer dessus afin de remettre l'os correctement. Ensuite, je mettrai ses morceaux de bois autour afin d'immobiliser ton pied et je ferai tenir le tout avec des bandages une fois que j'aurais appliqué cette pommade. Tu sais ce que veux dire immobiliser ?

La fillette secoua ses nattes, les yeux agrandis par la peur et l'incompréhension.

\- Ça veut dire empêcher de bouger. Tu vas avoir très mal pendant que je remettrais l'os en place, mais après cela ira beaucoup mieux. Et après quelques semaines tu n'auras plus du tout mal et tu pourras courir avec tes amis. Il va falloir être courageuse, d'accord ?

Les lèvres de Sophie tremblèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Regarde, ta maman va te tenir dans ses bras pour t'éviter de bouger, et ta poupée sera là pour t'aider aussi. Dis-moi quand tu es prête ?

L'enfant se serra contre sa mère, respira un grand coup avant de hocher la tête et de murmurer prête en fermant les yeux. Gaius attrapa aussitôt le pied le plus doucement possible et fermement le remis en place. La fillette qui serrait les dents s'évanouit sous la douleur, tandis que sa mère continuait de la maintenir en place, tout en la berçant. Le médecin en profita pour accélérer la cadence, autant éviter d'autres douleurs. Il appliqua le cataplasme avant de placer les attelles et de serrer les bandages propres autour de la cheville blessée.

Le médecin donna les dernières recommandations à la maman éplorée de reconnaissance en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Le tocsin sonna la mi-journée et Gaius prit congé. Il remonta dans son laboratoire afin de manger un morceau de pain et quelques fruits avant de se lancer dans un inventaire rapide de ses provisions. Sa réserve en saule s'épuisait, il devrait demander à Merlin de lui en rapporter. Tiens il n'avait quasiment plus de potion régénérante et la potion anti-inflammatoire qu'il prescrivait à Uther était sur le point de s'achever.

Le médecin remonta ses manches et se mit au travail. Il ne pouvait pas travailler correctement s'il n'avait pas ses stocks prêts à répondre à la demande. Il veillerait à envoyer Merlin chercher de l'écorce de saule et de la consoude dès ce soir. Il lui faudrait renoncer à étudier pour une fois.

-0-0-0-

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque la tête brûlée qu'il hébergeait passa la porte, se congratulant d'avoir achevé ses corvées une heure ou deux en avance. Bonne humeur qui se transforma vite en grimace lorsque Gaius l'envoya renouveler ses réserves. Merlin soupira bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais il partit tout de même, fidèle à sa serviabilité et son bon coeur. Le jeune savait bien que cela lui faisait gagner un temps précieux et que son grand âge lui rendait cette corvée difficile, enfin surtout ses rhumatismes en fait.

Le jeune homme revint au crépuscule, alors que Gaius nettoyait son matériel tandis que ses préparations reposaient. Une fois refroidie, la potion régénérante serait prête à l'emploi, mais il lui faudrait encore travailler sur celle pour Uther.

Merlin rangea soigneusement les écorces de saules le long du lit de braise de la cheminée afin qu'elles sèchent correctement durant la nuit. Il les pillerait soigneusement le lendemain afin d'en faire une poudre que Gaius pourrait aisément utiliser. La consoude fut étalée sur des linges secs, afin que leur humidité soit un maximum absorbée avant qu'il ne puisse la préparer le lendemain soir. Du travail en perspective, mais s'il jouait correctement la carte 'Gaius a besoin de mon aide', Arthur le laisserait peut-être partir plus tôt.

\- Le repas est prêt, Merlin, tu viens ?

Le jeune homme sourit et s'installa gaiement à table. Gaius sourit devant son enthousiasme. Merlin avait toujours un bon appétit. La discussion fut joyeuse et animée et après avoir aidé son mentor à faire la vaisselle, le sorcier rejoignit sa chambrette.

\- Merlin ? l'interpella Gaius.

\- Oui ? fit le jeune homme en se retournant.

\- Va te coucher, lire le soir … n'est pas toujours recommandable.

Merlin sourit, comprenant à mi-mot l'inquiétude sous-jacente de son mentor et la nécessité de ne pas parler à voix haute de ses 'lectures'.

\- Promis.

Le vieil homme lui répondit par un sourire doux, avant de remettre de l'ordre une dernière fois avant de lui-même se coucher. Demain tout serait à recommencer, les habitudes tenaces le comblerait d'une joie douce à moins que … qu'une catastrophe magique ne s'abatte sur Camelot ou Arthur et que Merlin ne requière son aide à une autre tâche !

Fin.

 **Remarque** : Je ne suis pas une spécialiste quant à la médecine au moyen-âge et je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur les pieds cassés - à part la consoude. J'ai un peu mélangé avec une explication tirée de Pauvre Blaise lorsqu'il se démet le pied mais je ne garantis pas que cela se soignait comme ça. Disons que ça m'a semblé logique.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


End file.
